


【四王雷】陷阱

by shal303



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 在酒吧被馬克搭訕的雷歐力，被引薦至四王子的酒店。
Relationships: Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【四王雷】陷阱

**Author's Note:**

> 其實應該有一咪咪咪咪的馬克雷，但是太少量我就不tag了！  
> 另外，馬克是出現在漫畫345話，替四王子物色獵物的手下。  
> 超帥♥

為了替變態殺人癖的四王子物色獵物，今晚，馬克又出現在了以各色酒類聞名的觀光酒吧。

剛踏進酒吧，馬克的眼角餘光就瞥見了獨自一人坐在吧台邊上喝著悶酒的墨鏡男，他頹然的背影與周圍吵雜紛亂的電子音樂格格不入，卻緊抓了馬克的視線，他不由自主地往男人的方向走去。

「一個人嗎？」

雷歐力瞥了不請自來的外國男人一眼，沒精打采地應了聲。

「一杯馬丁尼。」碰了釘子的馬克也沒有起身離開，轉頭向酒保點了杯調酒。

酒保很快送上了盛著透明色的玻璃杯，馬克將杯子推到墨鏡男的面前，男人詫異的抬頭看了馬克，而馬克則回他一抹神秘的微笑。「煩心的事，還是說出來比較好喔。」馬克那抹淡然卻溫柔的微笑，足以化去最為堅實的心防，這也是四王子派他去物色獵物的根本之因，沒有女人能抗拒他的笑容。

「我對自己的無能為力感到憤怒。」

男人瞪著眼前的酒杯，眼裡盡是不甘，馬克沒有回應，對上了男人的黑眼。

「我的朋友遭遇危險，我卻幫不上任何忙。」說著，男人舉起酒杯地灌了一大口，「明明也學習了些醫療知識，在緊要關頭卻完全幫不上他們！」男人被打開了話匣子便自顧自地說下去，看上去他也不是多在意馬克是否聽進去，不過是尋找一個發洩出口罷了。

而馬克始終沒有打斷男人，溫和的藍眼注視著男人，偶爾應個一兩聲。

「抱歉啊，讓你聽陌生人說了那麼多廢話。」

「說出來好些了吧？」

雷歐力猛地點頭，接著有些不好意思地向馬克致謝。

「我對先生的經歷也很感興趣呢，先生是醫生嗎？」

「還是叫我雷歐力吧，不用加什麼敬稱了。」男人尷尬地搔了搔頭，「目前只是醫學院的學生啦，連醫生都稱不上呢。」雷歐力歛去了自厭氣息，臉上直率的傻笑看得馬克有些呆滯。

是時候，該進入正題了。

馬克滑開手機，早已等得不耐煩的四王子已經傳了許多封訊息質問他的行蹤。

「那還真是幸運呢。」對上了雷歐力疑惑的眼神，馬克不慌不忙地接著說道，「不瞞您說，我其實是卡金國的政務官，奉王子之命在民間尋找對王國有益處的人民。」馬克頓了一會兒，注意到了雷歐力的眼中似乎燃起了熊熊光芒，他進一步說下去，「你願意將你的醫療知識分享給王子，讓我們幫助更多卡金國的平民嗎？」

「不瞞你說，我之所以想要成為醫生就是為了要幫助貧民！務必讓我幫忙！」雷歐力激動的拍桌站起，對上了周遭好奇的目光，又立刻尷尬的坐下。

大魚上鉤了。

雷歐力為人正直，樂意為朋友付出一切，這類的人通常懷著天真的慈悲心，渴望以自身微薄的力量救濟世人，殊不知自身的良善反而會招致惡意的主動侵襲。

馬克憐憫著男人的天真，卻又不得不親手將男人推入地獄。

他領著雷歐力走出店外，乘上被漆成純黑的轎車，他們一起駛向了幽深的黑夜。

*

卡金國的四王子早已等候多時，他身著卡金帝國的傳統裝束，敞開雙手迎接來客。

馬克將雷歐力送入四王子的寢室內便先行離開了，臨走前他又望向四王子緊閉的房門，心中微微翻騰的異樣感讓他止了腳步，隨後他又搖搖頭，快步地離開現場。

門的另一邊，雷歐力對接下來即將發生的一切渾然未覺，「這裡也太豪華了吧？」他有如初見世面的孩童一般興味盎然地在房內四處走動，這裡摸摸那裏瞧瞧，對四王子寢室內精緻華麗的裝潢嘆為觀止，那是從小生活在貧民窟的他不曾見過的景象。

「歡迎、歡迎。請盡情參觀。」

傑利多尼西佇立在雙人沙發前，陰綠的雙瞳直勾勾地盯著雷歐力高大挺拔的背影，然後他暗自揣了揣藏在胸口處的刀具，勾起了一絲陰笑。

聽馬克說，今天送來的貨色是醫學院的準考生，雖然要將前途一片光明的年輕人殺掉有些可惜，但是親手斷送年輕人的未來對傑利多尼西來說比激烈的性愛還要來得痛快。

傑利多尼西幾乎無法從性愛上得到快感，他也並非性無能，一場激烈的歡愛過後，他雖然能勃起射精卻從未從中獲到滿足。

十四歲時，他親手割開一名犯錯下女白皙細嫩的肌膚、舐去腥紅溫熱的血液，那是傑利多尼西第一次感受到直逼高潮的快感，殺人後的饜足讓他明白了自己對殺慾的渴求大過性慾，但不同於那些單純享受殺人的變態，傑利多尼西所追求的不僅於此。

「這些沒有什麼，假如你用你的醫術來幫助我們帝國，我還能給你更好的。」

他狀作漫不經心地虛晃至雷歐力身後，邊舉起了刀，對準了雷歐力的側腰處。

好歹經歷過獵人試驗，雷歐力比起那些手無縛雞之力的女孩還要來得敏銳許多，四王子的殺氣他早在一踏進門內就有所覺察，起初他以為那不過是錯覺，但是當四王子走近他身後，那滿溢而出的殺氣驚得他猛然回頭，恰巧躲開了傑利多尼西朝他刺向的刀，「喂你要幹什麼？」

傑利多尼西即刻改變了刀尖的路徑，他高高舉起小刀，往雷歐力的眼窩刺去。

雷歐力一時閃避不及，被銳利的刀尖劃傷了臉頰，綻開的肌膚滲出絲絲血珠，蜜色被鮮紅染上的瞬間，傑利多尼西突然覺得有些口乾舌燥，他的身體跟著停住了動作，逮到機會的雷歐力立刻趁隙奪走他手中的小刀，並將它扔到遠處。

瞥見男人滲血的臉頰，那一刻傑利多尼西被激起的不是殺慾，而是性慾，這是多年來從未發生過的狀況。

原定計畫改變。

傑利多尼西飛速地在腦海中計算著，失去了武器的他先是高舉雙手試圖釋出善意，邊慢慢向後退，在雷歐力放鬆戒備的那瞬間出奇不意地朝雷歐力的腳跟猛力一踢，失去平衡的雷歐力跌坐在地，四王子趁機騎上去，以自己的體重壓制雷歐力的行動。

「媽的！你有病嗎！」瞬間被壓倒的雷歐力雙手雙腳並用拼命掙扎，傑利多尼西只覺下腹一陣熱流流竄，爆棚的性慾再也壓不住。他赤紅著雙眼，發狂似地撕扯著雷歐力的衣物，眼見身上衣物被那失去理智的男人扯成碎片，情急之下雷歐力只得放出了還未成熟的念拳，呼嘯的拳風自傑利多尼西側臉擦過。

論近身肉搏戰雷歐力絕對不是接受多年菁英教育薰陶的傑利多尼西的對手，傑利多尼西完全沒有把雷歐力的攻擊放在眼裡，他徒手撕扯雷歐力的西褲，卻在下一秒被雷歐力的念拳打中了下巴。

對上雷歐力勝利的眼神，徹底被惹毛的傑利多尼西揚手就是數個耳光，重重落在雷歐力的右臉頰上，然後他的雙手一個使力，雷歐力下身最後一件遮蔽物被硬生生扯成了碎布。

「別敬酒不吃吃罰酒。」傑利多尼西湊近雷歐力的耳邊，濕熱的氣息吐在暈紅的耳尖上，雷歐力還沒意識到對方打算對他做什麼，但他直覺地感到非常不妙。

  
男人僅使用單手就制服了雷歐力的雙腕，另一手將他的雙腿往胸前壓，熱燙的陰莖抵在他的臀口，炙得他臉頰燒灼，他拼命扭身想躲開，卻感覺身下的硬物似乎越加硬熱。

傑利多尼西早就迫不急待了，他用手指沾了沾口水挺入雷歐力的後穴隨便攪動了幾下，昂揚的陰莖沒有任何預告就直接衝入了雷歐力僵直的身體。

被破入的瞬間，雷歐力只覺得被一根熱鐵棍硬是捅開了身體，「呃、呃啊啊啊啊！」雷歐力忍不住痛叫道，汗濕的前胸隨著不穩的呼吸不斷起伏著，下身一片濕漉漉的，混雜著鮮血和許多不明液體。

「真舒服……」被滿足的只有傑利多尼西，他哼著不成調的小曲，享受著陰莖被溫暖包圍的快感，有一下沒一下地頂弄著後穴。

「不、不……」

傑利多尼西俯身下去吻了雷歐力，舔去了男人頰上的血漬和汗液，將男人拒絕的話語吞入腹中。

「唔、嗯…嗯……」

雙唇被堵住，連呼吸的權利也被奪走，似乎連身下的疼痛也沒那麼明顯了。雷歐力的腦袋越發越空白，他微瞇著眼，想推開傑利多尼西卻又無力推開，只能軟軟地搭在傑利多尼西胸前。

然後傑利多尼西握住雷歐力的腰部，凶狠地猛撞著，不斷將自己的陰莖送到了男人體內的最深點。雷歐力被傑利多尼西猛然的突入激得差點換不過氣，一開始的不適感蕩然無存，身體慢慢地習慣了傑利多尼西的異物，甚至在傑利多尼西頂到一個突起點後，後穴傳來陣陣酥麻快感，像蟲子一般啃蝕著他的理智，他忍不住發出急促的喘息。

「你的名字。」

「嗚嗚、嗯，什、」

「告訴我你的名字吧。」

面對死咬住嘴唇不願透露的男人，傑利多尼西又再度挺動了下身，強勢而緊迫逼人的進入幾乎要把雷歐力的意識衝散，他蜷縮著腳趾，大張著雙腿任由傑利多尼西侵犯他的後穴，最終不抵快感的浪潮，夾雜著沙啞的低吟聲顫抖地吐出自己的名字。

「雷、雷歐呃、力……」

「挺好聽的嘛。」

心滿意足的傑利多尼西撩了撩脖頸上汗濕的長髮，雙手緊掐雷歐力的側腰，將對方狠狠釘在自己的陰莖上，把自己濃稠的精液一股一股地射進雷歐力的最深處，雷歐力也跟著噴發出白精，射得自己的腹部滿是稠液。

「唉呀，都弄髒了呢。」傑利多尼西沾了點雷歐力腹上的精液，放入口中嚐了嚐。「挺好吃呢。」

雷歐力癱軟的身子仍一抖一抖的，似乎還沒從高潮的餘韻中回神。

傑利多尼西見此景象，勾起了一抹耐人尋味的笑。

這好像也是第一次吧？他從性事上獲得了強烈的滿足。

*

「幹得不錯馬克，這次的貨色我挺喜歡的。」傑利多尼西一手緊了緊雷歐力勁瘦的腰肢，手指感受到身邊人敏感的顫動，傑利多尼西沒有忽略男人那細微難耐的輕哼聲，他滿意地啣住男人的耳垂。

這男人天生就是個欠人幹的騷貨，傑利多尼西覺得下腹似乎又躁熱了起來，不等馬克回應便掛了電話。

放下手機，他不顧幾經昏厥的雷歐力，又把他摁在浴池邊大力操幹起來。

馬克還真是，給他找來個不可多得的寶物啊。

*

電話另一頭的馬克在得知四王子沒有殘忍地傷害雷歐力後鬆了一口氣，但是當他想試圖詢問雷歐力的現況時，四王子卻果斷掛了電話。

「王子……！」

馬克沒有忽略那聲低沉的悶哼，他的心口像是被人狠狠揪緊了一般難受，他垂下雙手，跌坐到扶手椅上。

「如果，當初不是遇到雷歐力就好了……」

他無比後悔著當初搭訕雷歐力的決定。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 全世界都給我去吃四王雷！！！  
> 四王雷！香死！！！！！  
> 然後！！！我又拖了好久才寫完！！  
> 哈哈！！！


End file.
